


Black and Blue

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Bruises, Dom/sub, F/M, Masochism, pain play, this is maybe just a little fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Shiro knew his desires were dark but he was thrilled that Allura still wanted to help him fulfill them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I have no idea what I should warn for in this. Please read the tags. But I am glad that this fic train is rolling. Look at me: two fics in a year so far.
> 
> Not season 2 compliant.

Shiro appreciated the effort Allura had gone through to make the room feel less like a Galra ship. It was harder for him to drift that way. They were near the bottom of the castle, far enough away from the lion hangars that no one should interrupt them. Allura had made the lights a dim yellow that reminded Shiro of old incandescent bulbs on Earth. The floor was warm and there was a sweet smell in the air so even if Shiro closed his eyes, he wouldn’t be able to mistake this for his time with the Galra.

Despite that, there was nothing comforting about the situation. Shiro’s arms were bound above his head as he was suspended from the ceiling. Only the balls of his feet touched the floor, so he had to balance or else hold up his body by arm strength. Allura had set the cuffs to be just a little too tight, not enough to crush his wrists, but enough that he could feel it. He was in some old Altean uniform, dark blue and ornate, and it was ill fitting enough to be uncomfortable.

It was quiet. Shiro felt tension grow in his shoulders from the strain and anticipation. Allura was behind him, somewhere. He didn’t know how she’d start or how she would be.

(That was a lie--he had told her how he had wanted her to be, but whether she actually listened to him was to be seen.)

His heart thudded when he heard heavy boots approaching him. He felt a touch on his head and the angle was weird so she must have shape shifted to be taller.

“Champion.”

Shiro didn’t respond and felt a sharp tug as Allura--no, the guard--grabbed his hair. His blood felt hot in his veins. He tried not to care about how fucked up this was.

“You will speak when spoken to, Champion,” she said low in his ear and he suppressed a shiver but he remained quiet.

Shiro was spun around on the chain and he stumbled drunkenly to regain his footing. When he was stable, he looked up at the guard, at her plain black attire, at her hair pulled into a sleek silver ponytail. It wasn’t the image in his nightmares and he wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not.

“I can do this forever, Champion, but you do not have that time.”

She grabbed his jaw with more force than was strictly necessary. She was letting him know that she could crush it at any moment and was choosing not to. Shiro kept his eyes locked on her and tried to control his breathing. His arms ached.

“Tell us where the rest of the paladins are,” she demanded.

Shiro sneered and tried to let loose a resentful, _“Fuck you”_ but received a punch to the gut for his troubles. His body doubled over and it made him lose his balance. He tottered on his toes for a second before he righted himself. There was a moment where he looked up and saw Allura drop character--saw her look conflicted--and he shook his head to say, ‘No, I want this, keep going.’ She couldn’t know it, but heat was already pooling in his stomach. The bruises she had just left stoked the flame that had ignited since he had been tied up.

Allura--no--the guard straightened up and grabbed his chin again. Her blue eyes were so clear they cut through him and he found himself looking away, his first act of submission the whole night.

“You have one of two choices. One, you tell us where the paladins and their lions are and avoid this. Or, two, you go through this and we find them anyway. The choice is yours, _Champion_.”

It was amazing how she made Champion sound like a curse. Shiro looked up again and scowled, pushed by the threat of his paladins being caught.

“I’ll never tell you anything.”

The guard didn’t look angry. Her mouth was pressed in a thin line as though she was disappointed in him. After a moment of staring, she tsked and said,

“Your choice,” and slapped him hard across the face. Shiro’s head rung from the force of it and he stumbled again to keep his weight on his toes. He tasted blood and realized he had bit the inside of his mouth. His cheek stung and his knees buckled slightly at the rush of pleasure that went through him.

His nightmares had never been like this--he had never been given any kind of “choice.” In them, the Galra just took what they wanted beyond the point he could give them anything, but they never played with him. They never taunted him like this, never left quiet moments between the assault for him to knaw and think.

The guard traced the impact of her hit and her fingers blazed a hot trail where they went. She looked like she was testing, seeing how much he could take before pushing more. She moved her fingers down to his neck, resting over his adam’s apple and he swallowed automatically. He wondered if she could feel his pulse, pounding out like drums.

She regarded him for a moment before wrapping her hand around his neck and squeezing. His heart leapt into his throat and he felt his cock twitch in the confines of his pants. She held on until his vision began to gray at the edges (as he got harder and harder with each passing second). The guard pulled away and pressed gently against his abused throat and Shiro was mortified at the noise he made.

The guard looked up at him, with a shadow of a smile, and pressed harder. Could she tell how Shiro was struggling to stay still? Did she feel how hot his skin was and could tell how aroused he was? Sometimes, the nightmares turned sexual but it was never in this exploring, tortuous way. He felt like he was drowning. Shiro was so in his head, he was startled when she spoke.

“We know your paladins are coming for you. It’s only a matter of time. You would really rather go through this than tell us where they are?”

Shiro was silent, kept his face in a stark frown, and he only trembled slightly as the guard slid her finger down his chest. She played with the gold button on his uniform before pulling it off like tissue paper. Shiro struggled to keep his breath steady.

“Always the martyr, Champion.” Pop, another button.

“Don’t you ever get tired of always being the hero?” Pop.

“It would be so much easier for you if you obeyed the empire.” Pop.

Shiro growled, “I’ll never be a part of the empire.”

The final button was gone and the guard put her hand against his naked chest. The contact made sparks flare out in him. He shuddered when she put her thumb against his collarbone and pushed until it was aching.

“You sound so sure,” she said, looking down at him with those too-blue eyes. “You’ll change. They all do, in the end.”

She ripped off the rest of his top, pulling it piece by piece like it was cotton candy. Shiro leaned heavily towards silence in these situations and remained silent as the guard walked behind him. His breath hitched when he felt her hands on his hips and he gasped when she pressed down on them, adding to her collection of bruises.

The guard kept pushing and pressing bruises into him (occasionally on old scars) and he was so hard it hurt. Each kiss of pain made him want to cant his hips and groan but he stayed quiet and still. His nightmares hadn’t prepared him for this teasing, not this loving cruelty the guard was bestowing upon him.

The guard tore the back of his pants and Shiro couldn’t stop the whimper he made when she pinched the back of his thighs. He was wet now and he hated the need that coursed through him as much as he didn’t want her to stop. He could tell that she was avoiding his dick, teasing him. She tore off the rest of his pants and boxers and he hissed when his cock met the air. 

The guard looked at it but her hands remained above his waist. Her hands skimmed up his abs, passing scar after scar. He squealed when she pulled at his nipples and his balls throbbed as precum dribbled down his cock. Shiro wasn’t going to last like this and he hoped for his own dignity that he didn’t come untouched. It was already humiliating that he was reacting like this, being played with like a puppet. It was fucked up but it made him hot and he had a feeling the guard could tell.

The guard pulled on his nipples again, sharper this time, and Shiro bit down on his lip to stop from making another noise. There was a hint of a smile on the guard’s face as she, not breaking eye contact with him, reached down and grabbed his cock. The grip was too tight to really be pleasurable but Shiro shut his eyes and groaned, nonetheless. It was so close to what he wanted. He wobbled in his stance, dazed, and couldn’t manage to feel ashamed when the guard tisked at him.

“You could have all of this. All this power and pleasure. You are a fool to deny it.”

The guard kept her hand steady on him and pushed her thumb against his sensitive cockhead. It leaked more precum in response and Shiro whined. He was close. He wondered absently if the guard could tell too. She stroked him once, with the same tight grip, and he felt like his anchor on the situation was tenuous at best. He might say anything or do anything to come and the thought discomfited him as much as it turned him on.

“You could have been the perfect soldier, Champion.”

She stroked him in a slow and steady manner. His knees were weak and he felt as breathless as when she choked him earlier. As though she were aware of his thoughts, her hand rested back at the base of his neck while her other hand stroked him unrelentingly. A shiver went through him and he was unmoored in the best possible way.

“Your pretty face could have inspired millions.”  

The guard tightened her grip around his throat again and--that was it. Shiro was coming. Liquid heat rushed through him. Stars shot from behind his eyes and he would have stumbled again if it weren’t for the guard’s steadying hand on his throat.  He seemed to come forever and was shivering, sensitive, as the guard stroked him a few last times and his cock softened. She stopped choking him enough to catch his breath and Allura--it was Allura this time, he could tell by the softness in her eyes--snapped the chain that held his arms up and caught him when he stumbled forward.

She shapeshifted back into her regular form and led him to a bench to undo his handcuffs. He was still shivering and she pulled a blanket from somewhere and wrapped it around him and directed him so he was leaning against her. The connection felt good and so did the hand that stroked his back. Shiro closed his eyes and let himself be pulled into her warmth until he felt present.

“Did you like that?” Allura asked when he opened his eyes again. “I know I didn’t include everything you wanted but--”

“It was perfect!” Shiro blurted and then, embarrassed, he elaborated, “It was better than I expected. What about you? I know that can’t have been easy for you…”

Allura shook her head. “I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. I would like to experiment a little before doing another scene this big, though. I have some ideas.”

Shiro couldn’t help but crack a smile at that, as drowsy as he was with subspace. “Liked it that much, did you.”

Allura scoffed above him. “Oh hush.”

Despite her words, she pulled him closer and the warmth pressed against him like a kiss. After a moment, she asked,

“You aren’t hurt, are you?”

“No,” he answered. Probably too quickly. He couldn’t see her face from the way they were seated but he felt Allura scrutinize him.

“Shiro.”

“It’s nothing, really,” he insisted. “Just a few bruises and some sore arms. You didn’t break anything. I would have asked you to stop if you did.”

She didn’t seem too convinced but didn’t say anything else. After a tick, Shiro belatedly realized:

“You didn’t get off.”

“Well, uh, no.”

He sat up to look at her. “Do you want to? I’m down a dick, but I still have hands and a mouth.”

She chuckled. “No, thank you. As tempting as that sounds. I kind of want to do it myself. You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

Shiro smiled, still feeling dopey, and asked, “Can I watch?” Which earned him a genial pat on his head.

“Maybe. But first let’s get you some water and get you cleaned up.”

Allura helped him stand again--despite the break, his legs still felt like jelly--and she pressed a soft kiss onto his mouth. Shiro melted into it and craved the kindness that he hadn’t felt during the scene. He knew how messed up the scene had been and couldn’t even begin to express his love for Allura for going through with it.

“Thank you,” he murmured against her lips. He hoped she picked up on all of his meanings. She kissed him again and simply said,

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
